


Unwelcome Visitor

by UnfunnyClown



Series: Sheltered Au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Socks Crew (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Malnutrition, slight fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown
Summary: Meme visits Socks for the first time
Relationships: Blaza Plays & FatMemeGod (Video Blogging RPF), Blaza Plays & Nicholas | SocksFor1, Dinosaur & Nicholas | SocksFor1, FatMemeGod & Nicholas | SocksFor1, FatMemeGod & TbhHonest (Video Blogging RPF), Laff & Blaza Plays (Video Blogging RPF), Laff & Dinosaur (VideoBlogging RPF), Laff & FatMemeGod (Video Blogging RPF), Laff & Nadwe (Video Blogging RPF), Laff & Nicholas | SocksFor1, Woolfster & TbhHonest (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sheltered Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Unwelcome Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Day 2-5 streams

_ "You."  _

_ He turned towards Socks angrily with a shaking finger. His mind half hazardously connected what went down at the wedding with the planner, and the result caused his heart to ache. _

_ He quickly moved past Socks' eyes widening in surprise and then quickly narrowing in confusion, his mouth moving downwards and his hands lowered.  _

_ His wife just died, his town got blown up and the recent connection his mind clouded his judgment. _

_ He let his emotions take control of him. _

_ "Everything is all your fault!" _

_ And while the hurt in his eyes afterwards flew past his head in the moment, it'll haunt him for the rest of his days. _

_ He felt even more furious when he learned the rest of his friends didn't try to reason with him, instead just throwing Socks in jail. _

_ Then it dawned on him. _

**_ He threw his best friend in jail. _ **

He sat up, his breathing ragged and rapid. He gripped onto his hair tightly, pushing his knees up to his chest. He crawled in on himself, shaking harder with each sob. 

_** Why did no one stop him? ** _

He sat there all alone, sobbing out his eyes as regret and guilt slowly creeped up on him, digging its sharp claws into him and not letting go until the sun raised up, lighting up their world. 

He was exhausted by the time it turned to daylight. He got up, snatched his googly eye goggles and strapped it onto his head. He lazily wrapped his,  very much , faded blue scarf around his neck.

A gift given to him by his two best friends. 

Once upon a time , he had best friends that spent months learning and perfecting a new skill to give him a present, now one's in jail and the other actively avoided the topic of the accused.

The scarf was a reminder of his quickly dying friendship and blind rage. However it was still very comforting to him, even now in whatever situation he was in. 

He slapped on whatever spare clothing he has, checking himself to make sure he looked at least presentable. After deciding he looked fine, he headed downstairs and outside. 

They do have their days alone and away from the group, but for the most part they try to stick with each other if possible. So they usually have breakfast together, just now without Socks.

Because no one seems to have develop any sympathy for him except Meme. Although, he was too much of a coward to visit Socks, too afraid that their friendship have been tore down by him blindly. However not visiting was a sure way for their friendship to fall apart, Socks would most likely grow to despise him and  well \- Meme didn't exactly blame him. 

He deserves it if anything. 

"Hey Meme," Woolf called out to greet him. He has better hearing than everyone else due to being a werewolf, the only thing that really separates him from other werewolf was his ability to choose what form he was in.

"Hey Woolf," He returned the greeting, waving at him. His eyes trailed towards Tbh, the person seemingly walking with Woolfster. 

He flashed a smile at Meme and waved his hand. "Hey Meme! So you're going to have breakfast with us today?" "As always," Meme answered and walked over to the duo and joined them. "Who's place is it this time?"

"Laff made some bread for us, but he's bringing it over and Nadwe decided to lend his house," Woolf explained. "Oh alright." Meme nodded his head. He glanced over towards the middle of the town, where the the gulag was located. 

"Socks' still there Meme, don't worry!" Tbh tried to reassure. "He's not getting out any time soon." 

Meme tore his glaze from the gulag.

Recently Woolf caught wind of a someone chatting with Socks, plotting to break him out. He brought it up with everyone and now the gulag has been reinforced just last week. He didn't share with who it was with the group, instead only sharing it with Laff.

He can only assumed Laff had mercy on him as no one else was suddenly locked up. And Meme was grateful for that, he didn't need anyone else to indirectly suffer from his impulsive decision. 

The walk to Nadwe's house was short, considering he and Meme live closely to each other. Woolf knocked onto the door and Nadwe opened it, letting them in with a grin and a wave. 

About everyone was there. Blaza and Joocie were off to a corner, whispering among themselves.

_ They've been doing that a lot lately _ , Meme noticed. 

Oompa was just sitting on a chair, drumming onto the table while nodding his head to a nonexistent beat. Oof sitting next to him and just watching him and nodding along.

Muffin has pushed himself up against the corner, Dino standing next to him, which surprised him more than the homeless man. 

Dino often was busy with whatever, never really explaining anything to them. Well it did made them more skeptical of him, he has always been doing it far before his wedding so they hesitantly crossed him off the list. 

Plus, someone else took the sole blame of what happened. 

Meme froze. He looked down and breathed out through his nose. 

It was sad. 

Instead of being happy and grateful that his busy friend made time to be with them out of his tight schedule like he used to, his thoughts immediately ran off and questioned Dino's innocence. 

The day of his wedding ruined everything.  _ Why his wedding specifically? _

He forced himself to look around more, trying to find out who else was in there. He blankly stared upon noticing no one else was in there.

They were just missing Laff. 

"Sorry if I'm late mate!" 

_ Speak of a devil- _

Meme jumped and turned around, surprising absolutely no one, Laff stood there with some loaf of breads. "I stopped by the gulag and gave Socks some food."

"Let him rot," Nadwe grumbled out. "Nadwe!" Laff screamed out, snapping his attention towards him. "He's still human!" Meme looked away, taking a few steps back. He felt uncomfortable with whatever conversation is happening now.

"He blew up the town!" Nadwe yelled back. Everyone in the room was forcefully made aware of the topic now. 

Blaza shifted in his spot, turning towards Joocie with a frown on his face. Joocie was looking away from the situation, staring outside the closest window possible. Oompa stopped the drumming and was just staring at the table, his hands frozen in time. Unlike most of them, Oof had turned towards Nadwe and Laff, slightly leaning forwards. 

Muffin was still doing his own thing, uncaring about what is going on with his friends. Unlike Dino, who had sent them a frown with narrowed eyes. Tbh and Woolf was very much paying attention to their arguments. Tbh's extra eyes standing still and staring at him with Woolf's eyes in a similar state as Tbh's eyes, listening intensely to what was happening.

"Nadwe, what happened at the wedding is probably his fault. But blaming him for the destruction of the town? That's just unreasonable mate," Laff scolded, keeping his distance from Nadwe. He scoffed out and crossed his arms, looking away from him. "You always take his side, it almost feel like you were the one planning to break him out." 

Pure silence filled the room at the accusation. Nadwe's eyes widened as he realised what he had just thrown out. Everyone previously attempting to ignore the situation now had their eyes glued to them, even Muffin was staring at them with widened eyes. 

" _ Nadwe _ ." 

The teenager froze in the spot, gripping onto his arms tightly and his eyes widening. He straightened his posture and hesitantly turned towards the priest, the leader of the group you can say. 

"I'm a man who's trying to keep peace," Laff started out, looking towards Nadwe. He hesitantly moved his eyes to meet the lens of his gas mask. "And it's hard to do that when almost everyone else here has decided to not shut up about Socks being guilty." 

" He didn't even got a proper case! " Oompa suddenly jumped in. "You all just locked him up with no proof or evidence!  Where's the law? " 

" Can we just eat! " Blaza raised his voice, causing silence to fill the room. He sank underneath everyone's glaze. " I -" He shut his mouth and looked away. "I came here to eat, not to hear you guys fighting again." 

"S- sorry," Nadwe apologised. "Let's just eat." 

They all sat down and silently ate together. Laff past them the bread and Blaza made some of them into sandwiches. Meme noticed that Muffin avoided adding beef into his sandwich. 

It wasn't even about him, but he still did appreciated Muffin actually being mindful for once. 

Whenever they ate together, it was usually full of life. A conversation that most of them were focused on, free for any of them to join in if they want to, or listen to it if they'd like. There would also a side conversations some of them would have.

Sometimes it was a hazard to eat, proven by the time Blaza would choke. 

No, none of them have a clue as to why only Blaza specifically would choke on his food when eating with them. 

Even on those occasions where they were silent, it was a comforting one. They would often lean onto each other, touching in tiny, small ways. Just something simple like leaning onto each other's shoulders or head, barely touching fingers. 

This one was not like that at all.

The usual mood died off when Socks was locked in the gulag. Although they managed to keep a steady conversation and a bright mood, all they have to do is just stray far,  _ far _ away from the topic of Socks and what occurred at the day of the wedding. 

However, since Laff brought up Socks before, they were all tensed now as they ate. Some people were taking their sweet time, and others like Meme were chewing as fast as he could, careful to not choke.

Someway, somehow though, they all finished at the same time. 

Nothing happened. 

Normally they would fight with each other to see who can spend time with Dino before he'll have to leave. However, this time they all simply just went onto their own, separate ways. 

Meme made the move to stay back, his thoughts busying him on his way back home. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Blaza walking up Dino. He shrugged it off and headed back into his house.

He would occasionally go outside and go onto adventures, always with a friend or two. For the most part though, he stayed in his house, rotting away. A self sentence, some might say the only difference is that he has the freedom to roam as he wish and do whatever.

That honestly didn’t even mean much as Meme wasn't an adventuring type, he prefer a more, modernised lifestyle. The only time he would go out on an adventure was with his more experienced friends. 

And his friendships with those two specific, more experienced friends were slowly but surely fading away into nothingness. 

He shut his eyes and sighed out. 

He ascended onto the second floor of his house and hopped onto his bed, sinking into it.

His mind immediately drifted off towards Socks, the source of the tension during breakfast. He sighed up and rolled over to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

Despite not being there, he still managed to mess with them. 

Meme scoffed and shut his eyes, his hands moving up to cover his face. 

He can blame it on Socks,  but really? _It was all on him_. He knew well that he shouldn't have pin it onto Socks. 

The time changed for fuck's shake! Socks isn't some godly being or human with godly power! He was just-  a normal human with a concerning obsession about space.  
  


Just like what Laff said, the only thing he could've ruined would be his wedding, which would hurt like hell if that was the case. But then again, it probably would hurt more to be alone in an enforced gulag. 

Meme has never asked any of them about their visits to Socks, it was because most of his friends' view of Socks have turned bitter. He knows they were all friends not just because of time and trust, but similarities as well.

One thing he knows that they all have in common was that,  they're revengeful people who hold grudges . They all have been trying to get over that issue for years, they were so close even. 

  
Then the town blew up, the emotional mess of Meme accused Socks and they all jumped onto his case. 

It was most likely that they rubbed in their freedom to Socks, and if they felt like pouring salt into the wound, tell him tales of their adventures. 

Barely any of them knew, but Socks' fondness of exploring and adventuring into the wilderness was found because he couldn't travel space. It was a substitute to a dream he couldn't achieve. 

Technology just wasn't that advanced,  _not then and not now_. 

Meme remembers his growing concern as Socks spent less and less time at the village, his relief when Socks returns to the village then concern again when he noticed how bloodied he was, with bruises and broken bones hidden away from the world by his astronaut suit.

His astronaut suit which barely provided any protection, previously made to be a comfortable onesie to sleep in. 

His parents took notice of his growing interest in adventures and made actual protection gear styled to look like an astronaut suit. The very one he still wears to this day. 

Space exploration was a childhood dream ripped away from him, and now normal travel and magical adventures has been tore away from him. 

The first was because of the impossibility, the second was because of a blind accusation. 

A blind accusation made by his best friend who had comforted him when his dreams of space travels were shattered. 

Meme sat up and made a decision. 

He was going to visit Socks, and attempt to rekindle whatever's left of their friendship.

But he didn't want to do it alone though.

So he waited until the next day, when they all have breakfast together so Meme could start a conversation with him. 

Joocie was in charge of it that day, and he wanted to cheer them up from the last breakfast. So he decided to throw a picnic, and held it in a nice spot that was-  decently far away from the village. 

_ "Joocie I appreciate ya trying to light up the mood, but what about Socks mate?"  _

_ "Oh crap! I forgot about him.." _

Joocie looked like he genuinely felt bad. He almost went onto a ramble to figure out on how to feed Socks food before Laff cut him.

_ "Hey! Hey Juicy! It's okay, don't worry. I'll- I'll figure something else. Let's just have fun in the meantime."  _

Meme didn't have fun, especially since Laff made him aware that Socks would have to wait a little longer until he could get a bite of food. He pushed past the thought and just followed Joocie, he watched as him and a few other people set up the picnic site. 

He noticed Blaza on the side and took his chance, walking up to him. 

"Hey Blaza!" He was careful to keep his voice low. The man snapped his head towards Meme, a smile tugged onto his face and he waved at him. "Hi Meme. What's up?" 

Meme stopped and his smile turned into a straight line. He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them. He sighed out in relief upon noticing no one was watching them.

He looked back towards Blaza, who's eyebrow can be seen peaking out from his sunglasses and his mouth pouting to the left. Meme recognised those signs, he was curious as to why he wanted to talk to Blaza. 

"I want to visit Socks," Meme confessed, deciding that the blunt approach was the best. Both of Blaza's eyebrows shot up from his sunglasses and his mouth moved a little bit downwards.

"I didn’t want to do it alone!" He quickly stammered out in a whisper yell, very careful and aware of everyone around them. "I also have no idea how to... visit him because they-"  _ Laff and Dino _ "-recently enforced the gulag." 

"What makes you think I know how to visit him?" Blaza immediately shoot back. His right arm raised to block his chest with a clutched fist, his left arm folded back slightly. His eyebrows moved back to the safe cover of his sunglasses, peaking up a little bit. 

He has gotten defensive. 

Meme had these skills because of Socks. 

"I just thought you kept contact with him," He admitted, looking away from him. When he heard a sigh, he looked over and find Blaza's body stance have slumped down. He sighed out, "Yeahhh..." 

Meme grinned a little. Blaza looked back up to Meme, his sunglasses have slipped to the tip of his nose. He stumbled back upon meeting Blaza's dark blue, sapphire eyes. 

These moments were rare, the one in which Blaza would show his eyes to anyone. 

It easily helps them separate moments where he's joking to being serious, the in betweens moments in the other hand though, that will forever remain a mystery. 

"But why do you want to visit Socks?" Blaza quizzed. His hand reached out and took it off his sunglasses entirely, folding it up and pocketing it. "Don't get me wrong but...  you're the one that got him in the gulag in the first place."

Blaza raised his hands and shut his eyes. "Being locked inside alone without sunlight can't be good for him," He explained, lowering his hands. He cracked open an eye at Meme, causing him to freeze on the spot. "And I don't think that mocking him will do him any good." 

"I literally have never visited him before," Meme shoot back. "If I wanted to mock him, I already would've done it without you." Blaza cocked a skeptical eyebrow at him. 

His hands dropped to the sides and they maintained eye contact for a long time. He pulled out his sunglasses and placed it on the top of his nose, blocking out his eyes only a little bit. 

"Okay, sure." He pushed the sunglasses back up, his eyes now completely out of Meme's sight. "If you insist." 

The smile on Blaza's face let him know he thought he was lying.

"If you don't mind, I'll bring Dino with us if possible," Blaza suddenly spoke up. He changed the tone of the conversation but not the topic. 

It was odd how he manages to do that.

"I talked with him yesterday about Socks and he wanted to visit him," Blaza explained. Before Meme could respond, Blaza grabbed onto his arm and dragged him off. "Now let's get some rat sandwiches!" 

They didn't get any rat sandwiches, thankfully. It was sandwiches again though, however bread was their main supply of food so they really couldn't complain. At least they can eat whenever they want. 

It was stupid to him, that his best friend being locked away made him more grateful the things in his life. 

They took their sweet time eating breakfast, which did not sit well with Meme, and Laff as well judging by his fidgeting when he was sitting down. Eventually though, they finished and packed up. 

Meme was trailing behind the group, Dino and Blaza slightly ahead of him, just close enough to see their mouth moving but far enough to not being able to pick up on their conversation. He was simply staring at them uninterested. 

He never learned how to read lips, nor will he ever bother to. 

He was slightly startled when they slowed down to join him. "We're going to visit Socks as soon as possible," Blaza informed him. "Which is about once we reached the town," He quickly added. He looked away from Meme and quickened his pace. 

Dino tilted his head at him. "Any reasons as to why you're visiting him?" He asked. Meme looked up and met his eyes, then immediately broke eye contact. "I just want to see how he's doing." The doubt from Dino's stare slipped into his bodies, burning into his entire being. 

" Sure ." 

The walk wasn't painfully tensed. However, he desperately just wanted to speak to Socks already.

He doesn't know what he'll say and what they'll talk about, but surely it couldn't be as bad as the silent walk with Dino accompanying him. 

Blaza dragged them off to the trees, waiting until everyone walked up into their own houses or ran off to adventure. He walked towards the middle of the town, he stopped and turned around, gesturing for them to follow after him. 

"Oh hey Laff," Blaza greeted him once he reached the entrance. Meme froze at hearing the name, unlike Dino, who just continued walking there, he turned around and walked back, dragging him towards the gulag. 

When he reached there, he found Laff holding a pickaxe in his hands. "..y Blaza! Oh, hi Dino! Hi- Meme..." Laff's body stance grew smaller upon spotting him. 

"Hi Laff," Dino returned the greeting calmly while Meme just waved his free hand at him. "I'm just getting Socks some food," Laff quickly explained himself. He looked away and dug into the wall. 

He narrowed his eyes at him, confusion flooding through him as to why Laff would feel the need to explain himself. Just as fast, realisation hit him and he quickly shut up. 

"Meme and Dino want to visit Socks the first time!" Blaza explained. He walked down the stairs, skipping a few steps. Dino casually walked down each steps with Meme trailing behind. "So here we are!"

"Ah alright," Laff nodded his head. He turned around to face them. "Since Socks haven't gotten breakfast yet, you'll get to chat to him face to face." Somehow, Meme felt the smile wiped off of Laff's face when he uttered the next line, "Unless you don't want to, of course." 

He had no idea what Dino's stance on Socks was, but he knew very well that it was aimed towards him. "I'd like to talk to Socks," Dino spoke up, unintentionally interrupting Meme. "I want to hear his side of the story." 

"That's probably not the best idea," Blaza spoke up, looking over to Dino. "Ah alright." He nodded his head understandingly. "I can see why." Blaza's eyebrows lifted from underneath the sunglasses in surprise.

Meme looked over and found that a hole was been tore down. Dino seemingly took notice, releasing Meme’r arm and walked forwards Laff. He pulled out a pickaxe and slammed them down onto the block, causing Laff to yelp out, jumping backwards. 

It was almost comedic. 

"There's another wall?" Meme asked, puzzled. "The first wall is three layers thick, we kept the room containing Socks just one wall thick," Laff explained. Dino nodded his head and continued tearing down the walls. "I only helped with construction. I'm also sure Socks was asleep when that was happening." 

Laff stepped back and let Dino do all the work, he looked over towards Meme. "So uh, what change ya mind?" He looked over towards Meme. "I- uh." Meme looked away from him and just stared at Dino. "I just want to talk to him, see how's he doing," He decided to go with that answer. 

"Alright," Laff nodded his head, seemingly just accepting his lie.

"Let's go, Dino!" Blaza yelled out, clapping his hands. He stepped forwards and Laff quickly followed him. Meme hesitated before following after them. 

" _ Blaza? _ " A muffled voice asked out. He sounded quieter than Meme expected, but then again how long has it been since he was locked in there? 

"Yup! I'm not alone though." Just then, Dino broke through the walls. "What-  _ Dino! _ " His voice became more clear, however it somehow.. sounded quieter now. "Yup, it's me. Hi Socks." 

The pickaxe was removed from his hand and he waved at the prisoner. Dino walked in, followed closely by Blaza. "Sorry for being late, Joocie wanted to set up a picnic because yesterday's breakfast wasn't the best," Laff explained, walking into the gulag.

He heard Socks laughed out. "This is like a party! We're just missing Oompa and Joocie." Meme cracked a grin. He was glad that Socks managed to keep up the charisma act after all these days. 

Or weeks...  maybe even months.

It felt like an old memory, or rather memories. Before he met Wiktoria, before he even consider a relationship. Back when they would meet up after weeks of planning and preparation to adventure.

So he slipped back into his memories. 

"What about me?" He asked, entering the scene. 

He froze in his spot when his eyes landed onto Socks. 

He was sitting on the cold hard ground, his astronaut suit and helmet taken off and tucked away into a corner. The scene startled him, Socks in a wrinkled, dirtied black t shirt and faded, blue jeans, he was used to the sight of Socks in his astronaut attire.

The only things he recognised were the socks on his feet, milky chocolate, messier than before hair and matching brown with so much littler sparks in them. 

The stranger's eyes were widened a little bit upon seeing him. 

Suddenly he remembered the weeks they spent apart, they weren't meeting for happy reasons. 

In Socks' eyes, he didn't even acknowledge his existence and now suddenly he shows up out of nowhere. 

In Meme's eyes, he was a coward that couldn't own up to his own mistake, running away from the consequences and his problems. Now that he decided to be brave, he could barely even recognise someone he once call a best friend. 

"I mean." He looked away and crawled in on himself, hugging his knees. The arms littered with scars and very faded bruises that he remembered taking care of so long ago. "You're the reason I'm stuck here." 

Just like everyone else, it seems like Socks regained his revengeful and bitter nature although it seems like it has lessened drastically since he last displayed the behaviour. 

"Hey hey hey hey!" Laff yelled out. "No fighting. Socks, you especially." He moved forwards and kneed down to be on eye level with Socks'. He pulled out some sandwiches, way too much for one man to have as breakfast. Laff looked back towards Meme and leaned back closer towards Socks, most likely whispering to him. 

His stomach twisted and he felt his heart cracked. 

He watched Socks' lips moved to whisper back towards Laff. He backed and looked towards Dino and Blaza. He jumped back at finding Dino facing him, Blaza was smiling brightly at Socks, appearing like an excited child. 

"Yeahhh, you like that?" Blaza asked, nodding his head at Socks. Meme looked towards Dino, repeatedly screaming in his mind to not make it weird for the others. "I made that." 

"Thanks Blaza, I like it." 

"No problem." 

Dino stared intensely into his soul and entire being. His head was slowly shaking side to side, mouthing something. However the look in his eyes told him all he needed to know. 

"Soo... How are you doing?" Dino walked past Meme. He turned back to them and found Dino have sat down next to Socks, partly blocking him and Meme from each other’s view. 

"I'm worse now that I know Meme's here, but I'm doing great now talking to you," He loudly answered. "Socks, can we talk?" Meme hesitantly asked out, bitting his bottom lip. 

"Start talking then." He saw some hand movements and found him eating the sandwich.

Blaza walked over and sat directly next to Socks, playfully bumping their shoulders. "Meme wanted to visit you, but since he had no idea what to do and asked for my help," Blaza explained. 

Normally Meme would be jokingly upset with him, a hint of actual embarrassment with him as he denied the truth. Instead, he remained silent and watched as they all interact like everything was fine. 

"Mhm." Socks nodded his head. Laff got back up. "As much as I'll like to stay and chat with ya, I have a busy day ahead." He waved at them and walked out. "See ya later. And Dino if they start bickering..."  
  


"I know," He reassured him. "Come back later, Laff.  You'll always welcome! " Socks cupped his mouth and screamed out. 

Meme stood still when Laff slowly walked past him, he felt eyes burning into the back of his head before tearing itself away. 

"So why are you here, MemeGod? _Come to your senses?_ " Socks spat out, an oddly smug feeling coated his sentence. "Have you finally realise you actually have no evidence against me?" 

Somehow, this man always manages to ignite a spark in him. 

Meme scoffed. He looked away from the trio and at the wall. "I just felt bad for you, nothing more and nothing less." As soon as the words left Meme's mouth, he realised how it'll end more it even begun.

"Oh _okay_." Socks jumped up onto his feet. Dino sighed out, “ _Socks no_.” He placed his hand onto Socks' leg in a pathetic attempt to stop him, it almost felt like he wanted a fight to break out. "Well thank _you_ for showing up and _blessing_ my presence!" He walked up to Meme and leaned as close as he could without getting onto his toes.

His glare was still as effective as ever, his voice did lost its effect on the other hand. His voice had gotten quieter, raspy. 

He felt Socks pushed him, lightly. It wasn't even playful, it seems he actually put some afford into it. 

He was...  _weak_. 

"But if you can't tell already,  nobody wants you here . So  get  out ." 

His blood boiled and he glared at him. He snapped and pushed Socks back as roughly as he can manage. "Well  you're the one who  killed Wiktoria!  Maybe we could've still been friends if  you just  admit to your crimes! " His eyes widened when Socks actually fell back. 

Luckily Blaza got up and caught Socks. 

" Meme! " Dino stood up. He jumped back at the glare directed towards him. "Get out if you're just here to fight with Socks. It's helping absolutely no one." 

He looked at Socks and back to Dino. 

He mumbled an apology that didn't even reached in his own ears and ran off. His breathing quickly growing rag and his head began pounding.

He tripped and fell over, not even bothering to get up.

Muffled voices call out to him, bright, saturated colours rushed into his blurry vision, not being able to make out anything through the forming tears.

_ "Get a good look, Socks. Because you'll stay here for the rest of your life!"  _

He regrets so many things, yet he can’t even utter out a proper apology.


End file.
